Vecinos peculiares
by xjapan
Summary: En todos los edificios se puede encontrar toda clase de vecinos desde gente común hasta los mas peculiares ( basado en la serie vecinos) para el foro yo amo hetalia y tu


Vecinos peculiares

One shot

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno mas vale tarde que nunca aquí esta el fic del reto es una adaptación de la serie vecinos producida por Eugenio Derbez y un poco de la serie aquí no hay quien viva transmitida en Antena 3 en España espero les guste

El presente one shot participa en el reto trimestral crossover o adaptación del foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?

Sábado en un edificio de la ciudad Hetalia se llevaba a cabo una junta de vecinos

— bueno como la junta era para el pago del mantenimiento y solamente los del 302 se dignaron a pagarme cada uno puede irse mucho a la...

— ¿¡he!?— exclamaron los vecinos

— unidad de su preferencia — dijo Rafael el portero y administrador del edificio — conserje narradora conserje — ok conserje

En ese momento se acerco Yao Wang el dueño del departamento 302 — espera Rafael aru ¿aun esta disponible el departamento de estudiante aru?

— si don Yao y de hecho su hermano ya vino por cierto ya pago su parte

— aiya siempre ha sido bastante maduro e independiente aru — en ese momento se acerco un joven asiático de cabellos castaños ojos raramente miel que ocultaba bajo sus anteojos a saludar a su hermano — Lin aru no me dijiste que venias

—nihao hermano — saludo respetuosamente — quería darte la sorpresa — dijo con una leve sonrisa

— me alegra que llegaras aru el es Rafael el portero del edificio

— conserje don Yao conserje

—esta bien conserje

— es un gusto conocerlo señor — saludo con una reverencia

— pues el gusto es mio que educado que culto

Mas tarde

— veras que este edificio es muy tranquilo aru

— es un lugar muy lindo da

— ya veo espero que logre encajar — dijo el asiático cuando escucharon el sonido de una trompeta que se escucho en todo el edificio

— aiya ¡ YA CALLESE DON ROMULO!

*suspiro* — don Romulo es el vecino del 201 fue militar y sigue empesinado con esto — dijo Anya resignada poco después Yao harto fue al departamento de don Romulo mientras su esposa y su hermano trataban de calmarlo por otro lado la nieta de don Romulo Felicia trataba de calmarlo

— veeee abuelo vas a molestar a los vecinos — dijo la chica

— no creo que sea así en mis tiempos nadie se quejaba

— no porqué en sus tiempos no había departamentos aru — dijo el chino por la ventana cosa que molesto al italiano

— mire jovencito mejor no se meta

— hermano calmate por favor — dijo el mas joven tratando de interferir

—veee no te preocupes mi abuelo no hace nada tu debes ser el nuevo vecino verdad

— ¿eh? Si me llamo Lin Shun y tu eres

— ciao soy Felicia Vargas y el ed mi abuelo

— soy el capitán Romulo Vargas

— ¿capitan? Ni a soldado raso llego — susurro Anya sin que nadie la oyera

Poco después apareció nuevamente el conserje — Felicia ¿ que te he dicho de meter animales al edificio?

— veeee por favor Rafael solo es un perrito es que tiene crisis de identidad — dijo ella

— ¿crisis de identidad? — pregunto el asiático con curiosidad

— si veeee se cree coyote

— bueno pues aguelcando el ala que aun hay mucho que hacer

Mas tarde

Una mujer de cabello castaño miraba por la ventana se trataba de la vecina del 202 Elizabeta una chica muy segura de si misma a su lado se encontraba su esposo Gilbert quien escribía en una máquina de escribir

— piensa Gilbert piensa Bieldmitsh — dijo el albino

— Gilberto

— Gilbert mujer Gilbert

—¿ya viste? Llego el nuevo vecino

— ya veo —dijo sin dejar de escribir

— vamos a ver

Poco después llego la pareja a presentarse con el muchacho quien los saludo educadamente

— guten morguen me llamo Gilbert Bieldlitsh seguro has oído de mi

— amm no

— ¿no conoces la película "la toalla del mojado"?

Yao y Anya se palmearon la frente siempre la misma historia su vecino se creía actor solo porque apareció en esa película tan mala 2minutos

— ¿usted es actor? — preguntó Lin con curiosidad

— no le des cuerda aru

— si veo que ya me reconociste

— bueno he visto la película me agrada el cine independiente pero lo único que no me agrado fue un mesero que le quitó el chiste a la película

— ejem Lin — Anya noto la mirada molesta del prusiano mientras le decía que el era el mesero

— ¿eh? Disculpe — dijo apenado poco después apareció un pequeño como de unos 10 años quien resulto ser hijo de Gilbert y Elizabeta y se presento con el con cierta picardía ya que había escuchado de su habilidad en el poker claro que sus padres lo regresaron a ensallar para su próximo casting

— pero ya les dije que yo no quiero ser actor — dijo el niño

— si quieres solo no te has dado cuenta dijo su madre

La pareja se fue para tranquilidad de Anya y Yao mientras le mostraban al muchacho el resto del edificio se toparon con otro matrimonio este era el matrimonio Bonnefoy el un hombre sencillo y amable ella una mujer frívola que se creía la última coca cola del desierto

— así que este es el flamante hermano del que tanto hablas Yao

— pues es así aru

Alice miro al chico de arriba a abajo—. ya veo bueno no es gran cosa

— ¿y usted es? — dijo el muchacho con el ceño fruncido

—es Alice se cree de abolengo pero no tiene en que caerse muerta — le respondió Anya

— ¡ Francis dile algo! — dijo la inglesa escandalizada Aunque el pobre francés no supo que decir — umm ya falta poco para que me entreguen mi casa de las lomas

— pagar — dijo el francés

— las escrituras — se apresuro a responder — nos falta pagar las escrituras

— avise cuando para hacer fiesta — dijo el chino

Mas tarde

Poco después se encontraron con dos hermanos coreanos uno trabajaba y el otro estudiaba ambos se llevaron bien con el chico después se toparon con una chica bielorrusa muy amable lamentablemente tenia fama de solterona por lo cual no duro mucho la plática al final cuando se disponían a salir se toparon con un limosnero griego el le quiso ayudar dándole unas monedas

— claro el rico piensa que puede comprar al pobre con unas monedas — le respondió

— lo lamento no quise ofenderle — le dio una barras de arroz

— claro el rico piensa que puede comprar al pobre con unas barras ... ¿pero si son cookies and fruto verdad?

Anya y Yao rodaron los ojos mientras el chico soltó una leve risita

— creo que este lugar es muy agradable con algunas dificultades pero creo que podre adaptarme

— nos alegra que te haya gustado y bueno — se escucha nuevamente la trompeta los gritos de don Gilbert enseñándole a su hijo a actuar y muchas cosas— ¿estas seguro que quieres quedarte aquí aru?

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el one shot espero que les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
